


Hang in There

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt Sam, Reader Insert, mad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After a tough hunt, Sam is hurt, and Dean forces you to leave. With your heart breaking, you run, living a normal life until a familiar face shows up.





	

"Damn it Y/N!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door to the Impala, making you all wince. He had to be pissed if he treated his precious car that bad. Knowing what he had to say to you would be nothing but negative and hurtful, you pulled your bag out of the car, rushing from the garage and into your room, leaving him to haul his hurt brother out of the Impala. Feeling guilty for not staying and helping, for making sure Sam would be alright. But you couldn't handle Dean's contempt for you, his barely contained fury at the fact that you had accidentally gotten his brother hurt.

You hadn't meant to get Sam hurt. The hunt had been harder than any of you had expected, and the three of you were stretched beyond thin. The three of you had spread out throughout the house, looking for the werewolves. You had taken the basement, getting overtaken too easily. With at least six werewolves you had thought you would be their prey when Sam had shown up, taking two down before the standoff had happened. With your neck in their werewolves claws, Sam had made the decision to spare your life for his, a fact that would haunt you for a long time. As they rounded on him, you had been thrown off to the side, your head banging against the wall. From there you had watched as they sliced their claws across Sam, never biting him, but doing enough damage that he was bleeding heavily from multiple spots.

It had been your moment, as you had reached and grabbed his gun. Shooting as you went, you had taken down all the werewolves, but not before Sam was laying on the floor, covered in his own blood. By then Dean had rushed down the stairs, his eyes wide as he took in his brother. "What the hell happened?" He had yelled at you, kneeling by his brothers side as you stood there staring down at Sam in shock.

"There were too many. I was overtaken, and Sam offered himself in my place." You had told Dean as you helped him maneuver Sam up the stairs and into the car. The ride back to the bunker had been quiet, full of unsaid accusations and worried glances at Sam who lay passed out in the back of the car.

A pounding on your door had you pulling back from the horrid memories. "Y/N!" Dean exclaimed, and with a sigh you opened the door, nervously waiting for Dean to yell at you. But what came was much worse.

"Get out." He said, his voice low and even, so much more scarier than when he yelled. "Because of you my brother is laying unconscious on his bed, and who knows if he will ever wake up. I want your things packed and you gone within the hour."

"Dean, please." You whispered, tears filling your eyes.

His eyes softened for a moment before he resolved himself. "Y/N, I hate to do this. But it's for the best. It's always worked better, just Sammy and me. With you here, it changes things, and someone got hurt because of it."

With that, he turned and walked away, heading straight back into Sams' room. With tears spilling down your cheek, you quickly packed your meager belongings. As your hand settled on the only picture sitting out on your dresser a small sob escaped your lips. It was of you and Sam, who you had loved for a while now. The two of you were sitting at the table in the library. The two of you had been drinking, and your cheeks were flushed. Dean had snapped the picture on his phone, and you had begged him for a copy. 

Brushing your finger against it, you placed it back down, knowing you needed to sever all ties for a chance to survive leaving him behind. With one last glance, you left your room, heading back up to the garage where your little economy car sat in the corner collecting dust. Placing your bag in the backseat, you started your car, wiping away your tears as you drove away.

With no clear destination in mind, you took random turns, heading as far away from the bunker as you could get. When driving became too much, you pulled over for the night, at some small motel a state over. It was clean, the hostess nice, giving you a decent price for the night.

"How long are you going to be in town?" She had asked you, looking closely at your blotchy face and red eyes.

"Not sure." You admitted as you handed over the little bit of cash you had left.

As she handed the key over, she held your hand in place. "Look, I know what it's like to run from heartbreak. With no destination in mind, just distance. I'm here to help if you need it."

"Thank you." You had told her, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm looking for a person to help me out with this place. You seem like a nice sort of person. Would you be interested?" She asked, and you considered it. Without Sam and Dean by your side, you weren't sure you wanted to continue hunting. Especially with what happened on your last hunt. Maybe settling down, with a new job would be the thing to take your mind off of Sam. 

"Really? You would do that for me?" You asked her, and she nodded.

"It would be more for me then for you." She told you. "I want to take some time, maybe travel a little bit. You would pretty much run this place when I was gone. I even have an apartment out back that you could rent for cheap."

"Okay." You answered. At least it would give you some money to save up until you figured out what you really wanted to do with your life.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Give me the key back, and I'll give you the apartment key. We can fill out the paperwork tomorrow."

Switching out keys, you walked out the back door, looking at the small apartment built on the end of the motel. Opening the door, you walked into the main room, a combination kitchen and living room. It was clean, furnished with older furniture. A bedroom sat off to the back, with the bathroom beside it. It was nothing fancy, but it was better than staying for any length in a motel room.

The days slowly passed by your sadness and heartache didn't. Each morning you had to force yourself out of bed, paste a smile on your face as you learned how to run a motel. The work was demanding but easy, and you quickly got the hang of it. Mandy, the owner was sweet, showing you the ropes, inviting you to dinner. 

"So, you broke up with a man?" She asked you one night as you sat down at her kitchen table, a plate of meatloaf in front of you.

"Kind of. It just wasn't meant to work out." You told her as she sat down across from you. "I think I felt more than he did, but it's over now, I just need my heart to realize that."

"It takes a while. But in time, you'll find yourself feeling better." She assured you. "And maybe, having more responsibilities on your shoulders will help with that. I've decided you've learned enough, I'm going to take off. Be gone for at least a week, maybe two."

With Mandy gone you were busier than ever. You enjoyed it, the brisk pace you always had to work to make sure everything was taken care of. It was a small motel, with only you and a maid for help, but you made sure that the rooms stayed clean, and everyone was happy with their stay.

It was about three weeks after you had left the bunker you were finally feeling a little better. It was easier to wake up in the morning, and even though your heart still hurt from leaving Sam, you knew he was better off without you. It had been the right move, and you were actually enjoying a life without having to use a gun every day.

Studying the computer at the hostess desk, you heard the jingle of the bell as a new customer walked in. "Welcome to the Spruce motel. How can I help you?" You asked, as your gaze left the computer, landing on a person you thought you would never see again. "Sam." You breathed out, staring at him in shock.

He looked the same, but you could see the subtle changes in him. The shirt that fit a little looser on his frame, the jeans that hung a littler lower. The dark circles under his eyes, and the paleness to his skin that hadn't been there before. The injuries inflicted by the werewolves had taken quite a toll on him, making you feel even guiltier that they had happened because of you. "Y/N." He said your name, taking a cautious step towards you, then another. 

"How did you find me?" You asked him, hope blossoming in your chest that he might be there because he cared for you, because he wanted you back.

"Your phone. Dean put a tracer in it." He explained simply. "Y/N, why did you run?"

"Dean didn't tell you?" You asked him, surprised. 

Glancing around the open commons room of the motel, he turned his attention back to you. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"Sure." Turning the closed sign over, you guided him out back, to where your little home sat. Opening the door, you stepped inside, wincing at how shabby it looked in the daylight.

"This is where you live now?" He asked, having to duck to make it through your small door, glancing around the small and sparse room.

" I’m sorry I haven’t hung up the ‘hang in there’ kitty poster yet. But it's all mine, and it's comfortable." You told him, feeling a little hurt at the way he was looking around your place. In the short amount of time you had lived there you had come to like it very much.

"Y/N, I didn't mean anything bad." He assured you. "It's just, I don't know. Different. Normal. Do you still hunt?"

Shaking your head, you watched as his eyes opened wide before settling into sadness. "I haven't hunted since that night." You told him. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect them all to be down there, in the basement. You should have let them have me. It would have been better off."

"No." He told you angrily. "It was agony watching those monsters with their paws on you. I would have gladly given my life for you."

"You almost did." You whispered.

"But, you haven't answered my question yet. Why did you run?" He asked again, his entire body dwarfing your small couch as he sat down.

"Dean and I both decided it would be for the best. I just get in the way, and you're better off with just you and Dean." You told him, your slightly healed heart breaking again at the thought.

"So that's why Dean's been acting so guilty." Sam wondered out loud. "Y/N, I would never want you to leave. Things had gotten so much better when you joined our team. I care for you, a lot. When I found out you had left, no note, I was heartbroken, frustrated that I couldn't go out and look for you right away. But now, seeing the new, better life you've made for yourself. I can't ask you to give this up, just because I love you and want you back in my life." He ended sadly. With a sigh, he stood up, heading for the door, surprising you. Here he had come all this way to find you, only to leave to give you the normal life he thought you wanted.

"Sam, wait!" You exclaimed, watching as his slumped shoulders turned. "A normal life is nothing without you beside me. Everything has been dull, and boring without you. I love you so much." You assured him, watching as hope shown brightly in his eyes. 

"So, what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that a life hunting beside you is better than any type of normal life I could ever live." You assured him. "As long as Dean's okay with me coming back too."

"He will be. He knows how hard it's been on me, having you gone and he just wants me back to myself." He assured you, pulling you into his arms. "The bunker's not the same without my sweet and sassy girl."

Just then a knock sounded on your door. Pulling yourself from Sam's arms, you saw Mandy standing there, a huge smile on her face and a young woman beside her. "Y/N!" She exclaimed. "This is my daughter, Cathy! After talking to you, I went and talked to her, and we came to an understanding. She's going to move here, and help with the motel."

"That's perfect. Because this is Sam, and he came to bring me back home." You told her. "So, everything works out."

Mandy reached over, giving you a quick hug. "I always knew it would happen. A hunter is never meant for the life of a hotel hostess. Be safe, and stop by if you ever need a place to stay."

"How did you..." You asked her, but she only smiled at you.

"I need to keep some of my secrets." She assured you as Sam wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "This must be Sam. When you talked I didn't realize it was Sam Winchester. I've known this man since he was about ten years old."

"Hey Mandy." He greeted her, smiling widely at her. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Y/N for me."

"Seriously? The two of you know each other?" You asked, shaking your head. "This must have been fate or something."

The mention of fate had the smile fading from Sam's face. "Nah, not fate. She's one vindictive woman. I'd stay away from her." 

After saying your goodbyes, you slid into the passenger seat of the Impala, looking at Sam in surprise. "What? I told you Dean was feeling guilty. Now let's head home."

"Home. I like the sound of that." You whispered, leaning against Sam's shoulder. 

"I can even buy you that cat poster if you want." He teased, and you slapped his arm playfully.


End file.
